Look who's cheating, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Charlie Brown is falsely accused of cheating on a test! Can he prove his innocence?


Look who's cheating, Charlie Brown!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters to this fanfic.  
  
One day, a new student was introduced to Charlie Brown's class. His name was Rob and he was a fairly short kid with freckles, a red and white striped T-shirt, brown cordroy jeans, a woolen cap, and short red hair with bangs that covered his eyes. He sat right behind Charlie Brown. Beneath Rob's innocent looks lies something else.  
  
"Yes Ma'am?" asked Charlie Brown. The teacher responded in that blah-blah-blah tone.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I can show him around," replied Charlie Brown.  
  
  
That recess, Charlie Brown showed Rob around the school and the playground.  
  
"So, where are you from, Rob?" asked Charlie Brown.  
  
"I'm from New York City," said Rob. "It's nice there."  
  
"That's neat. Hey, maybe we can do some stuff together, you know, like play baseball, ride bikes, etc.," said Charlie Brown.  
  
"That sounds like fun," said Rob.   
  
Rob and Charlie Brown became fast friends. They did everything together. They played baseball, rode on bikes and skateboards, and just about everything imaginable. Everything was fine until one day when they were taking a math test. Rob usually sat behind Charlie Brown but this time, he sat next to him. Charlie Brown thought it was strange but shrugged it off. At the beginning of lunchtime, Charlie Brown was called into the principal's office.  
  
"Cheating!" cried Charlie Brown. "But I didn't cheat!"  
  
"Well," said the principal. "Your tests look exactly alike. But I will make a deal. If you can prove that you did not cheat by getting Rob to confess by THIS time tomorrow, I will let you off and Rob will be punished. If you can't get Rob to confess then you will be given in-school suspension for the rest of the week."  
  
  
"Wow," said Linus as he ate lunch with Charlie Brown. "Rob framed you for cheating?"  
  
"I guess so," said Charlie Brown. "I can't believe it. And I know one thing: I'm doomed. I'm going to be spending 3 more days of my life in an in-school suspension for something I didn't do."  
  
"That's too bad, Charlie Brown," said Linus with his mouth full of food. "If I were you, I'd record EVERYTHING Rob said on a tape recorder."  
  
"That's it, Linus!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to get Rob to confess what he did to me and I'll record it on a tape recorder!"  
  
"That's brilliant, Charlie Brown!"  
  
"But you thought of it, Linus. Thanks for the idea!"  
  
  
The next day at recess, Charlie Brown was about to approach Rob and try to talk him into confessing but then he saw him hanging out with a bunch of big, 6th grade boys. Charlie Brown quickly hid behind some bushes and turned on the tape recorder.  
  
"Okay," said Rob. "I pulled it off now where's my five dollar bet?"  
  
"Okay kid," said one of the 6th graders. "Here you go." He handed Rob a fresh, crisp $5 bill. "Now tell me how ya did it."  
  
"Well," said Rob. "I guess it was luck since the teacher volunteered Charlie Brown to show me around the school. Then I realized how much of a sucker this guy is! I sat next to him in math class and COPIED EVERY answer on his test. He didn't even notice the fact that I sat next to him. What a sucker!"  
  
After recording all the incriminating evidence, Charlie Brown turned off the recorder, put on a pair of earphones and listened to what he recorded.   
  
"Perfect," Charlie Brown said to himself as he went back to class.  
  
At lunchtime, Charlie Brown walked into the principal's office with a smile on his face.   
  
"Well, Charlie Brown," said the principal. "You look like you're in a good mood today."  
  
"In fact, I am," Charlie Brown responded as he played the tape for the principal.   
  
After listening to the tape, the principal made his decision.   
  
"Well Charlie Brown," he said. "I'm sorry for falsely accusing you of cheating. Please accept my apologies."  
  
"Apology accepted," said Charlie Brown as he shook the principal's hand.   
  
"Well then, go outside and finish playing, son," said the principal. "Mind if I borrow the tape recorder?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
  
After school, Charlie Brown and Linus were walking past the playground toward the bus stop. Walking past them was Rob with a very angry expression on his face.  
  
"Charlie Brown!" he yelled. "Just you wait until I get my hands on...."  
  
"Robert!" snapped Rob's mother. "Get in this car this instant. You're going to be grounded for a long time, Mister!"  
  
Rob said nothing but stomped off and slunk in the back seat of his mom's BMW.   
  
"You know something Linus?"  
  
"What Charlie Brown?"  
  
"I never thought of this until now but revenge IS sweet!"  



End file.
